1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle drives and, in particular, speed control means for use in vehicle drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of vehicle drive, a hydrostatic transmission is provided which is controlled to provide variable speed driving of the vehicle. The transmission may be controlled by a control element which is movable in different directions so as to provide variable speed in a forward direction as well as variable speed in a reverse direction.
It is further conventional in the control of such vehicle drives to provide a speed lever at a console available to the operation of the vehicle. Conventionally, such a speed lever is arranged to be movable in a U-shaped path with the interconnecting means between the speed lever and the transmission control means providing a neutral operation of the drive when the speed lever is in the bight portion of the U-shaped path and a variable speed operation of the drive when the speed lever is moved selectively outwardly along either of the legs of the U-shaped path, with the drive operating the vehicle in a forward direction when the speed lever is in one of the legs and in a reverse direction when the speed lever is in the other of the legs.